


失而复得

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 抹布联盟长的鱼，很糙很短并且没头没尾，预警就是抹布，弱化角色，OOC，就算更换人名也不会有违和感.jpg。带一点屑猎人/联盟长 。
Relationships: The Hunter/Valtr Leader of the League
Kudos: 6





	失而复得

【抹布联盟长】  
沃尔特是被屁股里猛烈抽动的性器给操醒的。他从昏迷中痛苦地睁开双眼，视野里只有一片漆黑，铁桶一样的头盔像平常一样戴在他头上，但那个猎人把他能透过圆洞看向头盔外面的左眼挖走了。猎人说这样他就能对准铁桶的洞里把阴茎整个操进去，一路操进沃尔特充当了阴道的眼眶，他还说这个新的洞比沃尔特下面的穴要湿得多，但沃尔特当时已经听不到他在说什么了。沃尔特不知道自己在哪儿，他闻见潮湿的水汽，赤裸的身下有柔软的泥土和一点枯硬的草，这不是他的木屋，是森林里的什么地方。接着联盟之长意识到自己被摆成了跪伏在地上的姿势，立刻本能地想挣扎起身，但手腕传来的生硬疼痛让他的动作戛然而止，他感到自己手腕被铁链一样的禁锢束缚在一个很低的位置，使他上半身只能趴在地上，像条被操的母狗一样把屁股翘给身后那个生物。  
沃尔特第一反应是猎人，那个穿着刀斧手长袍的猎人，此前已经有很长一段时间猎人把他关在森林入口处的木屋中，在每一次拜访时极其粗暴地对待他，边殴打他边说一些很恶心的话，但沃尔特很快感到一双毛茸茸的手抓着他的腰，把他的身体往后拉扯，让阴茎更深地顶撞进他的身体，同时，身后还传来了嘶哑的属于的兽化者的喘气声。他瞬间发出愤怒的喊叫，手指在铁链间拼命地抓挠，那个该死的、污秽的猎人竟然敢把他扔在森林里被怪物奸淫。  
他的动作让操得正欢的野兽察觉到他醒了过来，野兽粗暴地按住他挣扎扭动的上半身，趴在他身上更加用力的抽插，粗硬的性器在沃尔特肚子里猛烈地捣弄，内脏痛苦地挤成一团，过度撑开的肉穴在反反复复的摩擦中被操得通红。沃尔特趴在地上疼得流汗又气得浑身发抖，他的身体被操得前后晃动着，手腕已经快被磨掉一层皮，兽化者的精力旺盛得可怕，在沃尔特忍受了意识里极其漫长的时间后它才低吼着在他肚子里射了精，性器抽出来时糊满了淫水和精液，多余的液体从张着嘴的小穴里往外流。沃尔特听到了一连串模糊的声响，周围还有更多野兽。他意识到实际上这个可能不是第一个在他身上发泄过的野兽了，就算它是，后面还有更多的排队者。  
这只是被操了而已，联盟猎人在心里对自己说，和被失去理智的敌人拿刀砍伤没有什么区别。然而即使是联盟猎人的意志力也禁不住这样永无尽头的强暴，他的身体里永远有热烘烘的硬物在肆意进出，操得熟烂的软穴被迫吞吐着一根根粗长丑陋的性器，有时则是肮脏的手指，有人强行扒开他的穴口，把手指塞进去后用尖利的指甲掐着他内壁的软肉，让他酸软的腰触电般弹动起来，被操松了的肉壁因为疼痛夹得更紧。他的下体里里外外都被精液浸透了，每一下操弄都挤出响亮而粘腻的水声。等不及的野兽聚在他身边，蹭着他瘦削的脊背射出一滩又一滩腥臭冰凉的精水，汇集成滩后随着身体的晃动顺着腰侧往下流，联盟猎人看起来像是泡在了精液里一般。  
还有什么能比现在的状况更糟呢，沃尔特在失去意识的边缘感到有什么更为可怖的生物凑到了他身边。和兽化后依然能分辨出来的五根手指不同，真正的野兽的爪子按在他背上，埋在粗硬毛发里的滚烫器官滑进他的肉道，在里面起劲地抽动。被兽化村民肆无忌惮地轮奸后，连它们养的狗都来享用他的身体了，沃尔特嗓子里发出嘶哑而绝望的咆哮。他第一次想到了死，但又知道为此而死不值得，他想到了被野兽杀死的最初的同伴，作为唯一的存活者从野兽残骸边恢复意识时他都没有这么崩溃过。他好像又看到了害虫，那些他很久很久都没有看到过的存在此刻在他漆黑的视线里缠绕扭动，密密麻麻的虫腿在他身上爬行，数不清的长长的身体盘着他的肢体，和狗的鸡巴一起把他里外都玷污个彻底。

猎人的声音从头顶很遥远的地方传来，让被轮暴得破破烂烂连腿都合不上的联盟猎人从昏迷里勉强苏醒。猎人踢开脚边的尸堆，在沃尔特满是掐痕划伤和精液的大腿上扎了两个血瓶，这足够让沃尔特恢复一些意识，尽管他依然对自己的摆弄毫无反应。  
猎人解开沃尔特手上的铁链，像是在问他又像是在自言自语，他说你现在应该玩够了吧，有过这次之后别再想着离开了。  
你看看你，猎人说，现在变得多脏。  
沃尔特还是没有反应，但猎人听到他的呼吸变得颤抖。猎人解开腰带，抓着沃尔特的腰从后面操进他松软湿滑的肉穴，这让穴里积攒的白浊被挤出了一些，不知道是狗还是野兽的精液流在了猎人身上，但他毫不在乎地挺动腰部，像往常一样在操沃尔特的时候抱紧这幅失而复得的身体。

-End-


End file.
